Dans l'oeil du cyclone!
by kagura2409
Summary: Steve avait essayé tous les endroits auxquels il pouvait penser, avait envisagé toutes les cachettes et tous les scénarios de retrouvailles possibles et imaginables, sauf un! Et si Bucky le retrouvait en premier? Comment se passeraient leurs retrouvailles? The Winter Soldier Slash...
1. En un éclair

Lorsqu'un coup au visage bien placé avait fait voler le masque du Soldat de l'Hiver, et que Steve avait reconnu Bucky, tous ses souvenirs avaient défilés en un éclair…

Leur rencontre d'abord, en primaire… Steve, bien trop petit et chétif pour son âge, se faisait chahuter par les caïds de l'école. Cartable arraché et placé hors d'atteinte, poussé dans les flaques de boue, bousculé dans les couloirs, ce n'était que le premier jour d'école et Steve avait déjà envie d'en partir. Il avait remarqué ce garçon, plutôt beau et bien bâti, il avait tout pour être un caïd lui aussi. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien. Steve l'avait remarqué, il l'avait observé toute la journée, et il ne l'avait ni embêté, ni aidé. Steve, à la fois blasé et désespéré pendant qu'il essayait de rattraper son cartable, avait fini par se dire qu'il ne le ferait jamais, mais finalement, à la récréation de l'après-midi, il s'était carrément battu pour lui, et avait pris autant de coup qu'il en avait donné ! Il était dans un sale état à la fin, mais il avait fini par revenir, victorieux, un grand sourire sur le visage et son sac à la main. Steve s'était demandé ce qui allait bien se passer, et s'était déjà mentalement préparé à devenir son larbin en échange de sa protection relativement forcée, mais le garçon lui avait simplement rendu son sac, en lui disant :

-Salut, je m'appelle James, mais je préfère Bucky…

Soulagé de ne pas être plus frappé, mais légèrement apeuré, il bredouilla des remerciements maladroits et baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas le provoquer. Le dit Bucky avait éclaté de rire.

-T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te manger. J'ai observé toute la journée ces abrutis s'en prendre à toi et ce soir, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Ne le prends pas mal, mais il faut quand même que ces crétins aient un sacré besoin de faire leurs preuves pour s'y mettre à six pour embêter un gringalet comme toi…

Steve avait haussé les épaules, et avait répondu qu'il était habitué. Bucky l'avait raccompagné chez lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas plus embêter, et ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le trajet. Par la suite, les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus quittés, et lorsque Steve avait perdu ses deux parents, Bucky était devenu son grand frère et s'était promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Steve, à défaut de pouvoir développer son corps, avait développé son intellect. Bucky, quant à lui, avait développé son corps pour deux, sans délaisser son cerveau pour autant. Steve se battait avec ses mots, -ce qui lui attirait souvent beaucoup d'ennuis,- et Bucky se battait avec ses poings, et avait sauvé la peau de Steve bien plus d'une fois…

Ils étaient inséparables, et, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, ils étaient toujours dans la même classe. Ils avaient bu leur première bière ensemble, étaient allés à leur première fête ensemble, avaient fait leur premier rendez-vous ensemble… Bien sûr, il s'agissait de la fille qui plaisait à Bucky et d'une de ses amies, amie qui s'était pratiquement enfuie dès le rendez-vous fini… Steve avait demandé à la copine de Bucky de la remercier d'avoir tenu jusque-là, et était rentré chez lui…

Bucky avait toujours eu du succès auprès des filles. Lui, évidemment pas. Au final, il ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça. Il était chétif et ringard, et le reconnaissait, mais surtout, il n'osait pas avouer à Bucky le véritable choix de son cœur… Car depuis longtemps, -depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à grandir au collège, Steve avait remarqué que les filles lui étaient relativement indifférentes… Les hommes, en revanche, c'était une autre affaire. Et ne parlons pas de Bucky lui-même…

Finalement, le dit Bucky avait deviné tout seul que derrière le manque d'enthousiasme de Steve à sortir avec une fille se cachait autre chose que de la dévalorisation permanente. Il faut dire que, lorsque Steve avait ramené chez lui un Bucky ivre après une soirée, et que Bucky, trompé par le corps fin de Steve et croyant tenir une femme, l'avait poussé contre le mur et embrassé, il n'avait pas su résister… Ce soir-là, Steve il avait connu sa première nuit d'amour, et il avait découvert que Bucky tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool qu'il le croyait …

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé nu, avec dans son lit un Bucky tout aussi nu et avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois, il avait appris que ses sentiments, y compris sa peur, étaient réciproque. Dès lors, Bucky et lui s'étaient encore plus rapprochés si c'était possible, et avaient commencés une relation aussi discrète que passionnée. Bien sûr, leur époque ne permettait pas ce genre de dérive, et ils avaient dû redoubler d'ingéniosité pour ne pas être découverts. Bucky continuait de sortir avec des filles, mais sans jamais s'attacher. Malgré tout le respect qu'il portait à ses compagnes, il finissait toujours par les quitter, et jouait à merveille son rôle de tombeur. Steve et lui en souffraient tous les deux, mais cette comédie était nécessaire pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ils risquaient la prison, et avec la guerre qui se profilait, la réformation, et tous deux souhaitaient, avec plus ou moins d'espoir, partir se battre. Steve, pour sa part, n'avait pas à simuler grand-chose, côté filles. Aucune ne voulait de lui, alors personne ne s'étonnait de ne jamais le voir essayer…

Puis, finalement, cela avait été la guerre. Bucky, bien sûr, avait été engagé du premier coup dans le 107ème régiment d'infanterie, dans lequel tous deux rêvaient, en mémoire de leurs parents, de servir leur pays. Steve, pour sa part, avait essayé encore et encore, mentant à chaque fois sur son état d'origine, à défaut de pouvoir mentir sur sa santé. Toujours, il avait été réformé. Toujours, jusqu'au Dr Erskine… Il était entré dans la « Réserve Stratégique Scientifique Militaire » et avait été sélectionné pour participer au programme « Super Soldat. » Erskine avait été tué sans pouvoir dupliquer son sérum. Il était donc devenu l'unique super soldat, « Captain America, » et il s'était ironiquement retrouvé à se pavaner sur une scène devant des gosses de deux à douze ans…

Puis, lorsque, par un heureux hasard, il avait été envoyé au front, -pas pour y combattre, malheureusement,- il avait appris la capture de l'unité de Bucky et avait vu là plus que le devoir, l'obligation de sauver son âme sœur, protecteur et amant, et si il le pouvait, autant sauver les autres, tant qu'à faire...

Il n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois et était parti, avec Howard Stark, -le scientifique le plus génial qu'il ait jamais connu,- et Peggy Carter, -la femme la plus digne d'intérêt qu'il ait rencontrée jusque-là,- et s'était débrouillé pour être parachuté à proximité de ce qui s'était avéré être une base de l'Hydra, sous les ordres de Crâne Rouge… Il avait réussi à libérer tous ses camarades encore en vie, et par pure chance, avait retrouvé Bucky. Il avait cru mourir de soulagement d'ailleurs, Crâne Rouge semblait ne pas avoir eu le temps de l'utiliser comme sujet d'expérience… Finalement, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour quitter la base en la mettant à sac, et en tuant un maximum de monde, avant l'autodestruction programmée par Crâne Rouge. Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour…

Obligés de reconnaitre la valeur de « Captain America » au combat, Steve avait été autorisé à former les « Commandos Hurlants, » composés des meilleurs hommes du 107ème régiment, et bien sûr, de Bucky… Ils avaient pour ordre spécial de se concentrer sur l'éradication de l'Hydra et de Crâne Rouge. Tout marchait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à la chute…

De tous les hommes des « Commandos Hurlants, » Bucky était celui à qui Steve tenait le plus, et il avait été le seul à payer de sa vie la confiance qu'il avait placée en son capitaine… Parce que Steve n'avait pas été assez rapide et n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper, Bucky avait fait une chute de plus de vingt mètres pour atterrir sur des rochers glacés, il n'avait eu aucune chance d'en réchapper… Mais la guerre n'était pas finie, et la mort dans l'âme, Steve n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de continuer à se battre, jusqu'à ce fameux combat dans l'astronef avec Crâne Rouge… Ce combat qui s'était finalement terminé par la volatilisation de Crâne Rouge dans l'espace, et la chute du Tesseract dans l'océan glacé. Cette bataille pour la survie du monde libre, que Steve n'avait pu conclure que par son propre sacrifice, faisant en sorte que l'astronef s'écrase dans l'océan Antarctique…

Soixante-dix ans plus tard, il s'était réveillé dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien. Plus évolué, atrocement dépendant de la technologie, mais tellement plus moderne. Faute de mieux, il avait été recruté sans être mobilisé par cette organisation de défense en tout genre, -y compris intergalactique-, qu'avaient créée Howard et Peggy, et attendait d'être de nouveau appelé sous les drapeaux. Il avait combattu les Chitauris et Loki, aux côtés des Avengers, avant de retourner à sa petite vie tranquille, en attente d'une nouvelle tempête.

Lorsque l'on avait tenté d'assassiner Nick Fury, -son patron,- qui l'avait ensuite appelé au secours, il avait sans hésitation repris du service pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace qui semblait venir de l'intérieur même du Shield…

Il avait cru que c'était la dernière volonté de Fury, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il lui devait bien ça. Lorsque le « Soldat de l'Hiver » s'en était pris personnellement à lui, pour récupérer les informations qu'il détenait, il s'était battu avec toute son énergie, autant pour tenter de survivre face à cet adversaire qui semblait avoir une force égale à la sienne, que pour tenter de protéger Natasha, Falcon et les civils, mais le Soldat de l'Hiver avait perdu son masque…

En reconnaissant Bucky, Steve avait revu tous ses souvenirs en un éclair, avant d'être frappé par la foudre…


	2. Comme frappé par la foudre

**Chapitre 2**: Comme frappé par la foudre

Steve avait été frappé par la foudre…

Bucky ne le reconnaissait pas !

-Bucky !? S'était-il demandé tout haut, incrédule…

-C'est qui ce Bucky ? Avait répondu le Soldat de l'Hiver, avant de repartir à l'assaut…

Steve n'y croyait pas, il n'osait pas y croire… Etait-ce Bucky ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de lui ? Qu'est-ce que l'Hydra lui avait fait pour qu'il oublie ? Pour qu'il l'oublie ? Lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ?

Ou alors, peut être que ce n'était pas lui ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un sosie ? Et que le cœur de Steve lui jouait un monstrueux et cruel tour ?

Tout à son combat, Steve, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, d'espérer…

Son cœur lui hurlait que c'était Bucky, son Bucky… Pourtant, il ne se battait pas comme lui, non, cet homme se battait de la même façon que lui-même, avec la même force, la même technique, ou presque… Steve se basait sur son bouclier et sa force brute, tandis que le soldat privilégiait ses armes à feu et la puissance technologique de son bras…

Chacun son point fort…

Steve cherchait désespérément un indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie…

Finalement, Natasha, Falcon et lui durent s'incliner, ils étaient encerclés, au beau milieu d'une rue qu'ils avaient transformée en champ de bataille, avec son lot de morts, de sang, et de pleurs d'enfants…

A genoux, privé de son bouclier, et encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes armés, Steve réfléchissait, abattu. Il avait récupéré Bucky dans une base de l'Hydra. Il avait naïvement cru qu'il était arrivé à temps, que Crâne Rouge n'avait pas eu le temps de mener ses expériences…

Pauvre Bucky. Dans quel état était-il lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré dans le ravin ?

Dans le fourgon blindé qui les emmenait chez leurs ennemis, il ne put s'empêcher de parler à ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas que les membres de l'Hydra avaient fait la bêtise de tous les rassembler dans la même voiture…

Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, pendant que Natasha et Falcon tentaient de le raisonner, mais bientôt, ils eurent d'autres choses à penser. Natasha, dont Steve avait complètement oublié la blessure, commença à vaciller, et Falcon prit un de leurs gardes à parti en demandant un médecin. Le dit garde le menaça de sa matraque électrique, avant de frapper son partenaire… Le lieutenant Hill enleva son casque avec soulagement, avant de les détacher, et de les aider à s'échapper. Encore maintenant que tout était terminé, Steve se demandait comment ceux de l'Hydra pouvaient être aussi stupides…

Visiblement, ils ne connaissaient pas les mots « stratégie » et « rétroviseurs »…

Sérieusement, c'était d'un crétin de les mettre tous les trois dans la même voiture, en bout de file et avec seulement deux gardes pour les surveiller, alors que vu le nombre de voitures, ils auraient facilement pu être encadrés par cinq voitures de chaque côté…

Et puis c'était d'un discret de s'enfuir en courant sur la route…

La ou les avait emmenés Maria, ils avaient découvert que Nick Fury était encore en vie. Heureusement qu'il ne savait rien pour Bucky, où bien Steve lui aurait arraché l'œil qui lui restait…

Steve pouvait passer tout le temps qu'il voulait à réfléchir, cela ne lui servait à rien, et il ne devait pas oublier non plus que la guerre n'était pas finie… La guerre, il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait… « De son temps, » comme disent les petits vieux de son âge, la guerre se voyait, elle se faisait avec des armes, dans des tranchées, et avec des soldats. Pas avec des satellites et deux-trois logiciels… Cette guerre-là était invisible pour la population. Les civils ne se doutaient de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une bataille éclate en pleine rue, et que plus personne ne sache ce qui se passe. Comme la dernière fois en somme…

Steve soupira. Bucky attendra. Il avait une guerre à gagner d'abord, et de toute façon, ils allaient forcément se revoir, parce que si Bucky était le « bras armé » de l'Hydra, Natasha, Falcon, Hill et lui étaient ceux du Shield… Du moins, ils l'avaient cru. Steve supposait que maintenant, ils bossaient en « free-lance »…

Steve planta Falcon sur le pont et parti chercher son uniforme. Le vrai, celui qu'il portait à ses tous débuts, alors qu'il en était réduit à se pavaner sur une scène devant des enfants. L'uniforme qu'il avait revêtu en allant secourir Bucky… A l'époque, Steve avait cru que Bucky et ses autres « Commandos Hurlants » étaient les hommes les plus valeureux qu'il pouvait rencontrer, Maintenant, il souriait en étant heureux de s'être trompé… Il n'y avait pas que des hommes en plus, auprès des Avengers, il avait trouvé une famille… Une bande de gueules cassées et abîmées par la vie. Chacun avait eût son lot de souffrances. Steve était sûr que Falcon, Bucky, et même Loki pourraient les rejoindre si ils le souhaitaient…

Steve sorti de ses pensées en arrivant au musée, devant les mannequins des Commandos Hurlants. Rapidement, il récupéra son costume, et sourit en pensant au pauvre gardien qui paiera le prix de sa bêtise…

Deux heures après, Fury et ceux qui restaient fidèles au Shield repartaient au combat.

Falcon et lui avaient pour mission de pirater l'ordinateur central des trois monstrueux engins qui stationnaient au-dessus des Etats-Unis. Steve savait déjà qu'il y retrouverait Bucky, et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'ils se firent enfin face dans le dernier héliporteur…

Steve ne voulait pas se battre, il supplia même Bucky de ne pas l'y forcer, mais son regard était toujours aussi vide d'expression, il n'y avait même pas de haine, seulement de la détermination… Steve comprit alors ce que l'Hydra avait fait de Bucky : un monstre, une machine à tuer, sans expression, sans interrogations, sans sentiments, tout juste bon à exécuter les ordres… A ce moment-là, Steve se jura deux choses : Premièrement, il ne tuerait pas Bucky, et deuxièmement, si jamais ils survivaient, (ils le feraient tous les deux et sans alternative,) alors il ferait tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour retrouver Bucky et lui rendre la mémoire…

Et le combat commença. Steve refusait de se battre contre Bucky. Bien sûr, il se défendait, bien sûr, il lui rendait ses coups, mais il restait focalisé sur une chose : sa mission. Il faillit échouer, car Bucky lui menait la vie dure : même après que Steve se soit arrangé pour le forcer à s'évanouir, il n'avait pas mis cinq minutes à se réveiller…

Malgré plusieurs balles bien placées, Steve réussit de justesse à introduire le virus dans l'ordinateur. Aussitôt, Maria prit le contrôle des héliporteurs. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps, et Steve était trop mal, il lui ordonna de tirer. La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme dut s'exécuter, et le verre et le métal commencèrent à voler… Steve, à moitié affalé contre l'ordinateur central, entendit alors un hurlement. Une lourde armature en métal était tombée sur Bucky…

Steve se força à se relever, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Bucky mourir… Difficilement, il se traina jusqu'à lui, avant d'utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour soulever la poutre. Bucky était comme lui : bien plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il n'avait pas réussi à soulever la poutre seul, mais maintenant qu'il s'en était tiré, il n'avait pas une égratignure…

Steve reposa la poutre et affirma à Bucky qu'il ne se battrait pas contre lui, et laissa tomber son bouclier. Après tout, son combat à lui était finit…

Il rappela son nom à Bucky, James « Buck…. » Barnes, il lui dit qu'il était son ami…

Aussitôt qu'il eut assimilé l'information, Bucky fut sur lui, le frappant au visage avec toute sa force.

-Tu es ma mission ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Steve n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le cauchemar s'arrête, que Bucky lui revienne, ou alors qu'il soit vraiment mort, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait à souffrir plus…

- Alors achève-la, répondit-il, abattu.

Bucky le considéra un instant, incertain, son poing faiblit, comme si il ne savait plus quoi faire…

Puis, ce fut l'explosion et Steve tomba…

Steve, dans une semi-inconscience après les coups de Bucky, sentit qu'il tombait, puis, qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Il voyait le soleil à travers la masse liquide et se laissait couler au fond de la rivière. Il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus la force de lutter…

Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa d'une main ferme par le col de son uniforme et le força à remonter. Cette personne le ramena sur le rivage et l'y laissa.

Lorsque Steve se réveilla plus tard sur un lit d'hôpital avec Falcon à ses côtés, lorsque ce dernier lui dit qu'on l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la rivière, seul, il ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu le sauver…

Steve savait que lorsqu'il reverrait Bucky, ce serait un bel orage dans son cœur…


	3. Un bel orage

Coucou les gens^^ Merci à toutes celles qui ont pu mettre histoire ou auteurs dans leurs favoris et merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires^^ **Un petit sondage vous attend en bas de page**, répondez-y s'il vous plait, votre avis me sera vraiment utile... Voila, bisous tout le monde^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>: Un bel orage

Lorsque Steve revit enfin Bucky, ce fut un bel orage dans son cœur…

Le temps avait passé, et les choses s'étaient un peu calmées. Natasha était partie se refaire une identité, tout comme Fury, qui était maintenant officiellement mort. Hill travaillait pour Stark, pendant que Sharon, la fausse infirmière qui le surveillait autrefois était à la CIA…

Natasha était partie en lui laissant le dossier de Bucky. Elle l'avait récupéré grâce à une de ses relations qui lui devait une faveur... Steve avait failli vomir de dégoût en le lisant. Tout était mentionné, tout.

Les essais de Crâne Rouge avec le sérum de Erskine, qu'il avait tenté d'améliorer, et lui avait injecté, la façon dont Bucky avait incroyablement résisté en ayant été trainé sur le sol lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré après sa chute, comment ils lui avaient coupé le bras pour le remplacer par une machine, et même le protocole de cryogénisation…

Steve avait ironiquement sourit. Comme pour lui, le sérum et la glace expliquaient pourquoi il était « aussi bien conservé »…

Steve se haïssait, si seulement il avait rattrapé Bucky, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça…

Pendant un temps, Falcon et lui étaient parti à sa recherche, et puis deux mois après, il avait rencontré une fille, et l'avait plus ou moins laissé tomber, même si ils étaient toujours en contact…

Steve ne lui en voulait pas. C'était lui qui avait choisi de l'accompagner après tout, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, et il était libre… Par ailleurs, Steve savait qu'il répondrait présent si il lui demandait d'être à nouveau son compagnon de combat…

Deux mois de plus étaient passés, Steve avait fini par revenir à son point de départ, -chez lui,- et ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Il se disait que Bucky avait peut être retrouvé partiellement la mémoire si il en jugeait par son hésitation et son visage lors de leur dernier combat. Il se disait que peut être, il passerait au musée, et que, si il se souvenait un petit peu de lui, alors peut-être qu'il visiterait les endroits qui avaient abrité des moments forts pour lui, voire même, pour eux…

Leur ancienne école, lieu de leur première rencontre, leur ancien quartier, ou ils avaient passé vingt ans à l'époque. Steve ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou Bucky avait fait ses classes, mais à tout hasard, il était passé à sa caserne à lui, dans le New Jersey. Après tout, c'était une base de l'Hydra… Il avait même poussé la mortification à retourner dans ce fameux ravin, et à chercher sur quelle pierre Bucky avait pu tomber. Il avait visité leurs anciens champs de bataille, et même les anciennes bases de l'hydra. Après tout, il ne savait pas où était Bucky, pendant que lui le croyait mort…

Steve était désespéré, il avait essayé tous les endroits auxquels il pouvait penser, mais le fait que Bucky soit un soldat d'élite aussi entrainé que lui ne rendait pas la chose aisée… Bucky était un aussi bon combattant que lui, peut-être même meilleur, et il savait tout aussi bien comment éviter ses ennemis…

Pourtant, dans toutes les hypothèses de cachettes et tous les scénarios de retrouvailles que Steve avait pu envisager, il y en avait un auquel il n'avait pas du tout pensé…

Celui ou Bucky le retrouvait en premier…

Steve se baladait dans une rue sombre et mal éclairée, découragé. Il avait pris une bière dans un bar, -une seule, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile pour lui d'essayer de se saouler-, avait gentiment repoussé les avances de la serveuse, -il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça,- et était ressorti. La rue n'était pas spécialement mal famée, c'était une ruelle de banlieue comme il y en a tant aux Etats-Unis. Ce n'était pas une banlieue résidentielle, c'est tout. Un motel, quelques bars et restaurants miteux la bordaient. Steve la parcourait machinalement, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le sol, sans faire attention aux quelques mendiants et piliers de bars qui trainaient sur le trottoir.

Steve était perdu dans ses pensées, sans doutes était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni senti arriver. Même son instinct ne l'avait pas averti d'un danger…

L'espace d'un instant, il se maudit pour son manque de vigilance lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme lui enserrer le bras. L'homme semblait avoir une force surhumaine, et en quelques secondes, Steve fut tiré loin dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, à l'écart de la circulation de la rue principale. L'homme qui le trainait le projeta face contre un mur, lui enserrant les poignets de ses mains gantées, et les maintenant de chaque côté de son visage, avant de se coller derrière lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Tout s'était passé si vite que même Steve n'avait pas pu réagir, et puis, il y avait toujours cet espoir…

Steve s'apprêtait à se débattre, et finalement, il ne put que lâcher un pitoyable gémissement en sentant le corps de cet homme contre le sien. Cette odeur. Ce souffle dans son cou. L'odeur de cette peau. Ces mains autour des siennes. Ces cheveux soyeux qui lui caressaient la nuque. Bucky…

Steve avait retrouvé Bucky. Bucky l'avait retrouvé. Et c'était un bel orage dans son cœur.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Allaient-ils être ennemis encore ? Ou amis ? Ou aucun des deux ? Ou plus ?

Bucky souhaitait-il le tuer ou le menacer pour arrêter d'être suivi ? L'avait-il reconnu ou s'était-il rappelé de quelque chose ? Et si oui, de quoi ? Ou désirait-il simplement des informations sur son identité ? Si c'était le cas, Steve avait de toute façon tout son dossier à lui donner…

Et lui ? Devait-il le tuer ? L'arrêter pour avoir obéit à l'Hydra ? Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix… Sans compter que c'était de sa faute à lui… Devrait-il encore se battre contre son amour de toujours ? Ou pourrait-il enfin le serrer dans ses bras ? Il avait tué tant de gens, mais tout comme lui, Steve, en intervenant pas assez tôt face à l'Hydra, que cela ait été en 1945 ou maintenant, et puis, chaque guerre avait son lot de morts innocents…

Steve était parfaitement conscient de se chercher des excuses, mais entre ses sentiments et sa conscience, l'orage était en train de devenir un ouragan…

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Steve ne faisait rien pour se dégager, ni pour se défendre. Il attendait, simplement, que ce moment s'arrête. Bucky était son maitre. Il l'avait toujours été.

Steve entendit Bucky haleter. Il senti son nez dans sa nuque et inclina la tête sur le côté en gémissant. L'emprise sur ses poignets se fit de plus en plus douce…

Bucky semblait avoir compris qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas…

Les mains sur ses poignets se firent caressantes, et remontèrent le long de ses bras pour ensuite descendre sur son torse et enserrer sa taille. Steve ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Bucky plongea le nez dans sa nuque pour respirer son odeur, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Bon sang, mais qui diable sommes-nous ?

Il y avait tant de réponses à cette question qu'une seule s'imposa dans l'esprit de Steve, si énigmatique soit-elle, _des âmes battues par la tempête…_

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai deux petites questions à vous poser et j'apprécierais que vous y répondiez...<p>

**Sondage 1:** J'ai besoin de votre avis pour une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, donc je vais sans doute l'écrire avant de la perdre (même si j'ai un DUT à repasser, un stage à trouver et des partiels à réviser T_T). Elle ne sera pas postée ici car elle concerne de vraies personnes. Elle sera cependant publiée dès que possible sur mon blog. J'explique: Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le film "Invincible". Elle mettra en scène un OC (à savoir, mon alter-ego masculin, Adam) et l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes, j'ai nommé MIYAVI (tout en majuscule, non, ses chevilles sont toujours aussi sublimes XD), chanteur à croquer (fort 3) et qui incarne d'ailleurs dans le film le geôlier et criminel de guerre Mutsuhiro "Birdy" Watanabe (il parait qu'il en a beaucoup souffert, ça ne m'étonne même pas é_è). Bref, il y aura Miyavi et mon OC, c'est SUR.

Maintenant, question: Dans mon imagination trèèèès fertile, un troisième personnage commence à pointer le bout de son nez (un autre chanteur absolument adorable, mais très différent^^), préférez-vous donc un couple normal, ou bien un trio?

Réponse 1: Ah, mais Miyavi et ton OC, ça pose moins de problème de logistique, non?

Réponse 2: Le trio, le trio, le trio ! \o/

Réponse 3: L'autre chanteur, c'est qui? Ils seraient pas mieux que tous les deux? (ndla: Non!)

Réponse 4: Rien à fout', écrit, on verra bien...

Réponse 5: Que pensez vous du contexte géopolitique Nord-coréen? Est-il descendant ou carrément sévère?

**Sondage 2**: Il y a une autre histoire qui m'enquiquine un peu, j'hésite à l'écrire, parce que le pairing ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde... Je ne vous dis pas qui c'est, parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle, mais si j'écris une histoire incestueuse pôpa-fiston, est ce que ça vous traumatise? (Sachant que les deux sont immortels et par conséquents ultra-sexys à deux millénaires et demi... *.*)

Réponse 1: Ah non C'est trop dégueulasse, nan mais t'as pas honte? è_é Il te passe quoi dans la tête pour écrire des trucs pareils? *vas vomir*

Réponse 2: Si c'est sexy, j'm'en fous :-b

Réponse 3: Boarf, je lis déjà du Saga/Kanon, alors bon...

Réponse 4: Nan, mais Saga et Kanon, ils ont une excuse, ils sont jumeaux

Réponse 5: Nan, mais d'abord, qui sont tes persos?

Voili-Voilou (Ned Flanders, sors de mon corps è_é et laisse n'importe quel mec sexy venir à la place...) J'ai mis la même chose en bas de mon "Ame soeur ou calice"^^ Bisous, à la semaine prochaine...


	4. des âmes battues par la tempête

**Chapitre quatre**: Des âmes battues par la tempête...

Il y avait tant de question dans ces quelques mots, et tant de réponses…

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui es-tu ? _Qui suis-je_ ? Qu'est ce qui nous donne notre force ? Qu'est ce qui nous lie ? A quoi devons-nous notre longévité exceptionnelle ? Comment pouvons-nous nous battre comme nous l'avons fait, et être encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Comment pouvons-nous survivre à des explosions de missiles et à des balles en plein cœur ? Et bon sang, _qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui nous a rendus comme ça ?_

Vraiment, il y avait tant de questions et tant de réponses, que Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre…A part…

-Nous sommes des âmes battues par la tempête, Bucky…

Bucky releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

Steve se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face, sans chercher à s'échapper d'aucune façon que ce soit…

-J'ai toutes les informations que tu veux chez moi… Je te cherche depuis des mois…

Bucky renifla d'un air méprisant.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Je me suis caché de toi…

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir abordé ce soir ? Demanda Steve.

Bucky baissa les yeux.

-Parce que ce soir, tu paraissais avoir renoncé…

Steve soupira, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, alors il reprit sur le sujet qui intéressait Bucky.

-Encore une fois, j'ai toutes les réponses à tes questions chez moi, mais tu n'y serais pas en sécurité. Le Shield a beau ne plus exister, il n'y a pas moyen que Fury ou Natasha ne me fassent pas surveiller. On pourrait peut-être aller chez un ami…

-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Reprit Bucky, de nouveau méfiant.

Steve ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-Parce que tu sais qu'en plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans de vie, je ne t'ai trahi qu'une seule fois, et que je m'en veux déjà pour l'éternité…

Bucky renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-J'ai pas le choix…

Steve s'écarta un peu du Soldat de l'Hiver et décrocha son téléphone. Il n'était que minuit. Pas moyen qu'il dorme.

-Allo, Tony ?

La voix excessivement joyeuse de Tony Stark lui répondit.

-Hey, Captain ! Ca faisait longtemps ! T'as mis tous les Avengers au chômage, t'es au courant ?

-Mieux vaut avoir dissous le Shield, que de travailler pour l'Hydra, tu ne crois pas ?

-Yep, t'as 100% raison sur ce coup-là ! J'avoue que j'ai quand même un peu mauvaise conscience… Bon, qu'est ce qui t'amène à part ça ? C'est pas que tu m'ennuie, mais Jarvis ne va pas me garder ma soudure chaude très longtemps !

-J'ai besoin que tu m'héberge à la tour Stark avec un ami pour quelques jours.

-No problème, Cap', mais pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ? Ton appart n'a pas brûlé que je sache ?

-Mon appartement est en parfait état, mais du temps du Shield, Fury était allé jusqu'à me faire surveiller par ma voisine, donc tu ne vas pas me faire croire que mon appartement est réellement privé. Il y a forcément quelques mouchards, et même si les effectifs de Fury sont diminués, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne lui reste aucun espion… Sans compter Clint qui pourrait très bien être dans l'immeuble d'en face… Si je te demande ça à toi, c'est parce que tu n'acceptes rien de ce genre et que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas un seul signal satellite, pas une seule caméra, pas une seule onde radio ou autre, qui entre chez toi sans ton autorisation, et que même les appareils du Shield, et donc de l'Hydra ne peuvent pas passer Jarvis…

-Clint est chez moi pour voir le match de foot, Thor est chez lui et Bruce est en Inde, si ça t'intéresse. Après, si je peux me permettre, c'est qui ton pote pour que tu veuille absolument la protection de la tour ?

-Natasha est passée avant de partir, non ? De quoi est ce qu'elle t'a parlé ?

-Euh, d'un certain Falcon et d'un Soldat de l'Hiver qui serait… Non, tu veux me ramener ton pote qui a failli descendre Fury et détruire le monde? Et nous tuer, tant qu'on y est ?

-Celui la même…

-Cap…

-Tony, l'interrompit Steve, je sais que tu es une grande gueule, mais je sais que tu es aussi et avant tout quelqu'un de bien. Bucky est avec moi, il a eu milles occasions de me tuer depuis que j'ai commencé à te parler. Il est amnésique parce que l'Hydra lui a effacé la mémoire à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se rappeler de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur obéir, ils l'ont créé, -Steve grimaça à ce mot,- pour ça. J'ai tous les dossiers, Clint et toi vous pourrez les voir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un endroit où l'on puisse discuter sans risquer d'être épiés, pour qu'il puisse retrouver la mémoire…

Tony garda le silence un instant, puis, il reprit.

-Ok, Cap, t'as de la chance, c'est d'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai un goût prononcé pour les risques inconsidérés ! Et puis, franchement, après ce que m'a dit Natasha, j'ai super envie d'étudier le bras de ton copain…

Steve soupira.

-Merci Tony, t'es un véritable ami, mais pour ça, mieux vaut avoir son accord…

-Justement, je compte sur toi, Cap'.

Steve grimaça de nouveau. Pas sûr que Bucky accepte.

-Le temps de passer chez moi chercher les dossiers et on devrait être à la tour Stark dans une heure…

Steve raccrocha et se retourna vers Bucky, qui avait écouté toute la conversation en silence.

-Est-ce que ça ira ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix.

Steve soupira.

-Viens, dit-il simplement.

Il eût le réflexe de prendre Bucky par la main, mais celui-ci se dégagea en le toisant d'un air étrange.

-Désolé, s'excusa Steve en haussant les épaules. Ça avait été naturel…

Il mena Bucky jusqu'à son appartement, tout en prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il laissa Bucky à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui, juste au cas où, et parti chercher les documents, qu'il gardait dans un coffre-fort lorsqu'il ne partait pas à la recherche de Bucky. Il ressorti avec les rapports sous le bras, et les montra au Soldat de l'Hiver en gage de bonne foi.

-Je suppose qu'en théorie, tu pourrais juste les prendre, les lire et revenir m'interroger, mais ne le prends pas mal, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir de quel côté tu es… Et d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me battre encore contre toi, et je préférerais que tu ne t'enfuies pas…

Bucky sembla comprendre. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait ordre de tuer l'homme devant lui, alors c'était déjà étonnant qu'il soit aussi coopératif…

-Je suis de mon côté à moi, répondit-il.

-Bien, nous ne sommes donc plus forcément ennemis, il y a déjà du progrès, renchérit Steve en le guidant à travers la ville.

_Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus amis…_

Il y eût un silence.

-Pourquoi veux-tu autant pouvoir me faire confiance ? Demanda Bucky.

Steve s'arrêta brutalement et se tendit. Mieux valait ne pas lui parler de ça. Mieux valait qu'il s'en souvienne tout seul. Parce que Steve n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait le Soldat. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il était totalement idéaliste de croire qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras…

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon ami, répondit Steve, reprenant ainsi les mots qu'il avait prononcés à bord de l'héliporteur.

Bucky fronça les sourcils et sembla se dire que quelque chose clochait, mais ne dit rien. Steve s'arrêta et Bucky leva les yeux vers le ciel. Devant lui se tenait une gigantesque tour de métal et de verre avec pour seule enseigne un énorme « A » blanc. La tour Stark. La tour Avengers. Il avait suffisamment entendu parler d'eux au sein de l'Hydra pour ne pas tout ignorer sur Captain America. Le dit Capitaine se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui.

-Tony est un peu excentrique… C'est un génie de l'électronique, il se peut qu'il souhaite analyser ton bras… C'est très possible aussi qu'il recherche des armes ou des émetteurs sur toi… Quant à Clint… Il ne te fera probablement pas confiance… Pas tout de suite en tout cas, selon le temps que tu passeras avec nous.

Bucky hocha brièvement la tête, le remerciant pour cette mise en garde. En effet, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Jarvis leur demanda de s'immobiliser un instant pendant qu'il les scannait. Aucun émetteur ou micro, aucune caméra, et aucun rayonnement énergétique autres que celui du portable de Steve et du bras de Bucky n'ayant été détecté, ils furent autorisés à montés. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur ou Jarvis les prévint qu'il les montait directement à l'étage de « Mr. Rogers, » et que « Messieurs Stark et Barton ne pouvaient les accueillir, car trop pris par leur partie de jeu vidéo. » Steve eût un sourire. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage de Steve, qui fit entrer Bucky dans son appartement. Bucky regarda autour de lui d'un air neutre. Steve posa les dossiers sur la table.

-Je te laisse lire. Il y a une chambre pour toi si tu veux. Fais comme chez toi si tu veux manger quelque chose ou prendre une douche, il y a de quoi dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Je vais sans doute aller me coucher, mais s'il te plait, ne t'enfuie pas avant mon réveil… C'est tout ce que je te demande…

Steve lança à Bucky un regard appuyé. En retour, Bucky hocha la tête d'un air agacé. Il prit les rapports et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre que lui désignait Steve…


	5. un ciel gris teinté de bleur

**Chapitre 5**: Un ciel gris teinté de bleu.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, deux hommes torse-nus pensaient sur leur lit.

L'un était blond aux cheveux courts, l'autre brun aux cheveux longs.

L'un portait un jogging gris trop petit, l'autre, un jean un peu crasseux.

L'un était rongé par l'angoisse, l'autre rongé par la rage.

La rage contre ceux qui l'avaient cryogénisé. La rage contre ceux qui l'avaient utilisé. La rage contre ceux qui l'avaient manipulé. La rage contre ceux qui avaient modifié ses gènes. La rage contre ceux qui lui avaient coupé son bras de chair et de sang pour le remplacer par un autre de métal. La rage contre ceux qui l'avaient transformé en machine à tuer. La rage contre ceux qui avaient effacé sa mémoire si souvent. La rage contre ceux qui lui avaient fait tuer tant d'innocents, seulement parce qu'ils contrecarraient leurs plans.

Pourtant, il y avait une personne contre qui il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de colère. C'était la personne qui l'avait laissé tomber du haut d'un train dans un ravin, et qui avait, par extension, causé tous ses autres malheurs…

Malgré tout le remord que semblait éprouver Steve, puisque c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, Bucky n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir… Au contraire, il pressentait que de toutes les personnes qui avaient pu le blesser dans sa vie, il était le seul qui ne l'avait pas voulu…

Bucky. James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes, c'était son nom. Il avait été sergent autrefois pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ce Steve, « Captain America », avait été son supérieur, et son ami d'enfance, celui qui était venu le chercher seul, au péril de sa vie, en plein territoire ennemi, il s'en souvenait maintenant…

Des quantités de souvenirs lui étaient revenues au fur et à mesure de sa lecture… Il avait tout lu sur Steve aussi. Et maintenant, il se souvenait du petit gringalet qu'il avait été, et qu'il défendait dans la cour de récréation…Mais il y avait une chose que les rapports ne disaient pas. La seule que maintenant, il voulait savoir. Il pressentait que Steve et lui n'était pas que de simples amis, sur le champ de bataille ou dans la vie. Mais alors ils étaient quoi ?

Lassé de réfléchir seul, et désirant avoir des réponses à ses questions, Bucky finit par se lever. Il se disait que, vu son caractère, Steve ne devait pas dormir et attendait qu'il vienne le questionner, complètement flippé…

Il avait presque vu juste en fait. A peine était-il sorti que Jarvis, c'était ainsi que Steve avait appelé la voix désincarnée qui les avait interpellés à l'entrée, l'avertit que son hôte était parti se calmer les nerfs dans la salle de sport du sous-sol…

Bucky suivit les indications de l'IA et se retrouva dans la salle de sport. Steve frappait rageusement dans un sac de sable, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit ni la porte, ni Jarvis qui annonçait l'arrivée de son invité…

Bucky resta la, silencieux, à l'observer. Son costume ne lui rendait pas justice. Même si il se doutait qu'il avait une carrure imposante, Bucky ne voyait pas Steve aussi musclé…

Steve frappa un dernier coup dans le sac de sable et l'envoya frapper contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Habitué, il alla chercher le sac, en prit un autre et d'une seule main, l'accrocha devant lui.

Bucky doutait de réussir à frapper aussi fort sans utiliser son bras métallique. Steve était bien plus fort que lui, alors pourquoi lui avait-il paru si faible ? Comme si il ne s'était jamais battu sérieusement face à lui…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver laissa son regard dériver avec ses pensées. Il sourit. Entre son jogging et son costume, Steve aimait visiblement les vêtements près du corps… Bucky se surprit à admirer les fesses de son hôte, magnifiquement moulées dans son jogging trop petit. Bien peu de place était laissée à l'imagination, mais c'était juste assez…

Bucky se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une érection conséquente déformait son pantalon. C'était impossible ! Jamais l'Hydra n'avait laissé de place pour ses désirs, mais il était sur de n'avoir jamais désiré d'homme auparavant ! Ou alors… Si ?

Brutalement, un flot d'images et de sensations se déversa dans son esprit, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, en se tenant le ventre de désir et de remords…

C'était ça ! La dernière pièce manquante..! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça !? Il se souvenait de tout maintenant…

Ses sentiments contenus pour son ami, refoulés dans les bras des femmes, puis, l'excuse d'une beuverie, une incroyable nuit de plaisir, l'une des plus authentiques qu'il ait jamais partagée… Une relation en pointillés, terriblement intense, mais cachée, proscrite… La souffrance de l'un, la souffrance de l'autre, la guerre, leur séparation, leurs retrouvailles… Sa chute, la douleur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Steve à cet instant… Bucky mordit sa main en métal pour étouffer un sanglot. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment l'Hydra avait-elle réussit à occulter jusqu'aux plus beaux moments de sa vie ?

Bucky finit par essuyer son visage baigné de larmes et par se relever silencieusement. Steve frappait toujours dans son sac de sable avec une rage et une haine peu commune. Sans doute cherchait-il encore à expier sa faute…

Lentement, Bucky se dirigea vers son amour, et le surprit en l'enlaçant tendrement. Steve, dos à lui, ne l'avait pas senti arriver et sursauta. Les mains qui se trouvaient sur son ventre étaient douces. L'une avait la chaleur de la chair humaine, l'autre, la froideur du métal. Il posa ses propres mains sur celles de son ami.

-Bucky ?, appela-t-il doucement.

En guise de réponse, Bucky déposa avec vénération ses lèvres sur sa nuque, gouttant sa peau recouverte de sueur… Steve gémit faiblement en penchant la tête, et ses mains se crispèrent sur celles du Soldat de l'Hiver… Il se défit doucement de son étreinte et se retourna dans ses bras. Ses yeux sondèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Bucky vit dans les siens une lueur d'espoir, mais aussi la terreur de l'incertitude…

Se mordant la lèvre de désir, Bucky porta sa main de chair au visage de Steve, le caressant, le redécouvrant, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que son Steve était bien là, devant lui…

Finalement, il fit glisser sa main de métal dans le dos de Captain America et l'arrêta dans le creux de ses reins.

-Steve, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui. Comme si ce qui lui restait de retenue et de formatage de l'Hydra volait en éclat, et il se jeta sur Steve pour dévorer ses lèvres. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol, sur les tatamis. Ils arrachèrent les vêtements qui leurs restaient tout en s'embrassant, sauvages et violents. Ils avaient tous les deux la langue et les lèvres en sang. Ils luttaient pour la domination du baiser et exprimaient ainsi toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées pour ou à cause de l'autre, une façon de se blesser, pour pouvoir ensuite se pardonner.

Steve finit par laisser Bucky gagner, comme toujours, et gémit avec délectation alors que Bucky redécouvrait de ses mains et de sa bouche tous ses points sensibles…

Bucky le meurtrissait à coups de dents, de suçons, de bleus tant sa poigne était forte, mais qu'importe, Steve lui appartenait, depuis toujours…Et vu la taille de son érection, il n'en souffrait pas. Bucky ralentit un peu son rythme et s'écarta, pour avoir le loisir de regarder son beau Super Soldat. Mais Steve ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se jeta sur Bucky pour renverser la situation, et aussitôt, il se mit en devoir de goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau…Bucky gémit et se contorsionna sous le plaisir, feulant comme un chat lorsque Steve mordit ses tétons durcis, il était déjà à deux doigts de jouir…

C'était sans compter sur l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique, qui parsema son torse de baiser jusqu'à arriver à la hampe du Soldat de l'Hiver. Bucky gémit longuement en sentant Steve lécher sa longueur et suçoter son gland, avant de le prendre en bouche. Tout son corps frémit lorsqu'il sentit une main pétrir ses testicules… Bucky haletait, tout son corps contracté au maximum pour se retenir de jouir. Pas que le sérum de Crâne Rouge ne le remettrait pas d'attaque de suite, ça il s'était assez masturbé dans leur dos pour s'en apercevoir, mais il n'était pas sur de la façon dont son compagnon réagirait…

Toute résistance fut pourtant inutile lorsque Bucky sentit un doigt aventureux s'introduire au plus profond de lui. Il jouit dans un cri, inondant la bouche de Steve de sa semence. Steve retira son doigt et se redressa. Il avait déjà avalé avec autant de plaisir qu'avait pu en prendre son amant. Du sperme coulait de sa bouche sur son menton, et il avait un air absolument indécent sur le visage. De son sexe imposant et toujours dressé perlaient quelques gouttes de rosée blanche dont le reste avait giclé sur les tatamis. Bucky gémit de frustration en rejetant la tête en arrière pour ne pas re-jouir de suite face à ce spectacle. Il senti des lèvres sucrées se poser sur les siennes et les embrassa avec voracité. Il lécha sa semence sur le menton de Steve, introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et en redécouvrit chaque millimètre carré.

Steve s'était positionné entre les jambes de Bucky, pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait en tête. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il s'assit à cheval sur les hanches de son amant, et s'empala avec force sur son sexe dressé. Steve gémit de douleur et remercia le sérum pour deux raisons. Premièrement, parce qu'il l'avait rendu plus résistant, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait aussi amélioré ça chez Bucky. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il était déjà bien pourvu avant…

Bucky jouit une seconde fois en sentant son sexe être enterré dans l'antre chaude de son amant, tout comme Steve le fit en sentant enfin son Soldat à l'intérieur de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps… Aussitôt, Bucky enserra ses hanches dans une poigne de fer et lui imposa un mouvement de va et viens rapide, violent, mais qui induisait tellement de soulagement ! Steve et Bucky gémissaient tous les deux si fort qu'on les entendait plusieurs étages plus hauts…

Ils jouirent tous les deux une troisième fois lorsque Bucky retrouva enfin ce point si spécial en Steve et que son beau capitaine se cambra entre ses bras, mais tous deux désiraient plus, plus vite, plus fort… Bucky finit par rouler sur le sol et par placer Steve sur le dos pour pouvoir le pilonner plus à son aise. Après qu'ils aient chacun jouit une fois de plus à force de va et viens, Bucky sortit violemment de Steve et le retourna pour pouvoir le prendre en levrette…

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la matinée. Le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, s'embrassant comme des damnés, et que, ayant tous les deux mal à des endroits pas si inédits, ils s'endormirent, enlacés et heureux, à même les tatamis.

Tout n'était pas fini, leur ciel était toujours un peu gris, mais les nuages de tempête commençaient à s'en aller, et un peu de bleu s'apercevait à l'horizon…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quelque part, dans la tour, sur un canapé, devant un écran plasma géant.

-Clint ? Fit une voix blanche.

-Tony ? Répondit une voix tout aussi blanche.

-Ça te dirait de… Comment dire… De soulager mutuellement une tension tout aussi mutuelle ?

-Avec joie. Ne dis rien à Phil, s'il te plait.

-Seulement si tu ne dis rien à Bruce…

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>Et voila, c'est fini =D Je sais, Steve et Bucky passent pour des bêtes de sexe, mais je les voyais bien comme ça^^<p>

Alors, verdict?


End file.
